


青豆

by lightsaber233



Category: superM（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 76





	青豆

金钟仁看他大概像看俱乐部里挑中的马，这一点，黄旭熙是知道的。除了给的那张附属卡，金钟仁还会每个月往他交学费的卡上打一笔钱，这一点，黄旭熙也是知道的。作为金家最受宠爱的小儿子，被父亲和三个哥哥娇惯着长大，金钟仁从来不需要为钱的问题发愁，但黄旭熙一分也没有花。这段金钟仁认为的男大学生包养关系始于一个富二代举办的派对。黄旭熙临时给室友替工，做服务员，没想到就这么被金钟仁一眼相中，要花钱跟他睡觉。黄旭熙压根不知道室友的兼职竟然还隐含了这一门道，更没觉得自己活了整整二十年，有哪一刻穷得需要卖身。最后会答应是因为金钟仁亲自找了好几回，堪称不屈不挠。他们约在学校外面碰头，那是一家小卖部。黄旭熙到的时候，金钟仁正靠着冰柜，弯着腰，一脸苦恼。他在给他挑一个好吃的雪糕。

金家富可敌国，是小说里都不敢这么写的光景。自幼生活在这样的环境下，金钟仁天生知道该如何恃宠而骄。他有点儿任性，有时单纯得让人生气（诸如他的一句口头禅，“那我给他钱就行了呀”），但自打黄旭熙接过了那个雪糕，他就已经承认了金钟仁的可爱。明明是比自己年长了足足五岁的男人，黄旭熙几乎不能从平常的来往中感受到年纪的差别。金钟仁不用工作，背靠三个基本上能够满足他所有要求的哥哥，他每一天的安排都只是让自己高兴。他喜欢盛装出席马会的所有活动，喜欢周末叫他过去郊区的公寓，然后用掉一整天来骑他。金钟仁是很漂亮的，天生一双含情脉脉的笑眼，圆圆笨笨的鼻子和软软厚厚的嘴唇让他看起来稚气又温柔。他跳舞，身上没有一丝多余的赘肉，双腿笔直而细长。他情（什么）动时的叫声像出生没多久的小猫，在床上粘人得过分，身体放荡得很，下了床其实很容易害羞。像他这样的，即使没有背景，依然能够吸引无数目光。但金钟仁的确是天真得很，没多久黄旭熙便明白了为什么他执着于给睡了他的男人花钱，越喜欢的，花的越多——他认为自己必须掌握这些关系中的主动权，或者随时能找到一个借口抽身出去。“反正肯定是因为钱才愿意过来的吧？我也是，只要给你们钱就好了。”类似这样的话越来越人难受，黄旭熙恨不得查出来是哪一个混蛋曾经狠狠地伤过金钟仁的心。

他们见面的日子都是在黄旭熙没课的周末，金钟仁的体贴和细心可见一斑。黄旭熙情不自禁地凑上去亲他，碰到他了心都是软的，脑子里什么都想不到了。这可不是钱能做到的事情。金钟仁的嘴唇上残留着柠檬汽水的味道，怎么会比他刚喝过的还要甜些。黄旭熙将他摁回床上，掌心紧紧贴着金钟仁的脸颊。他希望金钟仁能来看自己的比赛，就像队里其他家伙的恋人们。之前他们已经为这件事吵过好几次了。

“为什么要去看呢？”

“那是决赛了。你不想来见我吗？”

“比赛完了你不过来吗？我可以派人去接你。到了家里，你想做什么都行。”

“我就是不想只在家里……比赛完了，我们可以去约会。”

“我们为什么要去约会？”

如此对话没完没了，对于纯粹的金主和一个不再满足于“被包养”的男大学生来说，或许永远都没有达成共识的一天。金钟仁觉得这样会很不自在，也不合适。“为什么会不合适呢？”事实是黄旭熙已经没办法再控制自己不去要求更多。金钟仁给了他很多很多的钱，理应也是真的很喜欢他。除了上床，他们一起游泳，看黑白老电影，相处的时间非常愉快。金钟仁还很喜欢给他挑衣服，无论他一件一件地穿上还是脱掉，那种直勾勾的眼神能让黄旭熙都跟着不好意思。所以无论怎么想，他让金钟仁来看比赛的要求都不算太过分。只是这一次不能用钱来解决罢了。他们就这个问题折腾了几回，比赛前几天金钟仁给他买了一份礼物，也算是一个补偿。那是一只没有公开发售的手表。无论最后有没有赢，金钟仁只是希望他能够高兴点儿。听到这里，黄旭熙终于忍不住夺门而出。那是他第一次在金钟仁的面前生气，却不知道自己到底是在气什么。

黄旭熙故意好几天没有跟金钟仁联系，一边心灰意冷地想着结束掉就好，一边不甘心地点开手机里偷拍的侧脸，点开又关上，点开又关上。有一团火烧得他难受，偏偏决定权从来都不在他的手里。比赛当天的早晨，球队收到了匿名送来的花篮，全是空运的鲜花。谁会给他们送这种华而不实的东西？想来想去只可能是金钟仁的手笔。他来了吗？抑或这又是一个毫无意义的礼物，用来给他补偿。黄旭熙为此来来回回扫视了看台十几次，啦啦队那边快叫疯了。最后边的角落有一个恨不得把自己完全包起来的家伙，不仅戴着鸭舌帽，还拉起高领挡住了小半张脸。黄旭熙掏出手机给置顶联系人发消息，下一秒，他看见那人抬起了头。隔着十几米的距离，他们四目相对，能够很清楚地看见彼此。那天的金钟仁也有点生气了，但现在的他却有些被抓包了之后的心虚，还有些害羞，目光对上的瞬间把脸藏到更里面了。黄旭熙知道金钟仁不希望被谁看见，但他还是来了。激动溢满胸口，黄旭熙根本忍不住朝那个方向举起拳头给自己鼓气。整个体育馆都因为这个势在必得的动作沸腾了，两方啦啦队开始了第一轮的声势较量。

黄旭熙给金钟仁发消息问自己是不是很帅，观众席上有一半的人都是来看他的。对方依旧维持着端坐的姿势，脸藏在阴影里，身上穿的是最最普通的牛仔裤和高领长袖。要知道，金钟仁平常出门，从来都只穿下一季的新款。体育馆设施陈旧，椅子这么脏，他估计得纠结好一会儿才肯坐下。想到这里，黄旭熙又忍不住朝那个方向送了一个飞吻。他本来就长得好看，是这支队伍里的明星球员，不然怎么会被只喜欢漂亮东西的金钟仁一眼看上。行了行了，别任性了。金钟仁这么给他回复道，居然还好意思倒打一耙。他用手臂悄悄比出了一个“x”的姿势，引得黄旭熙不满地朝他撅嘴，鼻子都皱起来了。正式球员列队敬礼，李马克偷偷撞了撞他的手肘。

“今天这是怎么了？”

作为最亲近的朋友，黄旭熙的种种异常都逃不出他的眼睛。

“决赛了啊。”黄旭熙得意地笑着，实在瞒不住，便又压低了声音，“他来看我比赛了。他真的来了。”

“谁啊？”

“之前追我的那个。”

“追你？他不是要包养你吗？” 李马克有些疑惑，“你们不是每周都会见面？”

“都是我去找他的啊。我才不是想要他的钱。”

“那你图的什么？”李马克循着黄旭熙频繁瞄过去的地方，立刻就明白了。他又撞了撞黄旭熙的手肘，“有人在跟他搭讪诶。”

“谁啊？！”黄旭熙瞪大了眼睛。可惜这时裁判已经就位，马上就会开球。为了让金钟仁看到更多自己帅气的一面，最好彻底被他迷倒，他不能再分心了。

尽管就这么在金钟仁旁边坐下的家伙令人不爽，金钟仁来到了现场的事实还是让黄旭熙情绪高涨，堪称超水平发挥。这次是金钟仁妥协了，终于迈出了第一步，在黄旭熙忐忑不安，又是气愤又是懊恼了几天之后。大学联赛的最后一场，黄旭熙一个人拿下了四十分，引发的尖叫声差点没把体育馆的盖顶掀掉。没有太多悬念，胜利被他所在的队伍收入囊中。队友和支持者的欢呼震耳欲聋，黄旭熙被他们团团围住，望向的却是那个始终保持低调的家伙。金钟仁腰杆挺直，整场比赛里都只是轻轻地鼓着掌，看起来相当平静。

黄旭熙不禁怀疑金钟仁只是来看一场赛马，而他是那匹被他压中了的、冷门赢出的冠军。这个比喻显得相当残忍，但黄旭熙已经下定决心彻底改变他们之间的关系。因为肾上腺素的作用，他恨不得立刻冲过去把金钟仁抱起来。他还要抱着他转圈圈，让全世界都知道他觉得金钟仁很可爱。从一开始，他就是因为他可爱才去找他的。纸花漫天飞舞，黄旭熙朝金钟仁挥舞着奖杯，没有任何防备地笑着，用口形问他，喜欢吗。黄旭熙知道金钟仁一直都在看他。那只昂贵的手表他不会收下，但黄旭熙想不到怎样才能让他更加高兴了。因为在他们四目相对的时候，金钟仁站了起来。金钟仁交叠着手臂飞快地抱了抱自己，脸上露出的是那种黄旭熙很熟悉的撒娇的表情。

这就像是他们一下子心灵相通了一样。


End file.
